One of the most vexing problems encountered in a toy train layout involves controlling turnouts. A turnout (often called a switch) is a track section that selectively connects two or more separate track sections to one or more track sections. When the train approaches the turnout along the single track section, the turnout's position determines on which of the two other tracks the train will continue. The turnout typically includes a sensor on each of the two separate track sections upstream from the junction to assure that, when the train approaches the turnout on one of these sections, the turnout allows the train to continue onto the single track. The construction and operation of the turnout, one example being the Lionel '022 turnout, should be well understood by those skilled in this art and are therefore not discussed in detail herein.
Layouts of all but the smallest size usually have many turnouts in different configurations spaced at varying intervals across the layout. A medium size layout, for example, may contain twenty to thirty turnouts, with larger layouts having fifty or more. As one or more toy trains travel around a layout, the turnouts must be thrown in different directions at different times in order for the trains to take varying routes. Timing becomes particularly important where multiple trains are used so that a collision may be avoided.
Various methods and devices are available to throw turnouts. For example, a turnout typically has a lever or knob so that the operator can reach across to the turnout and manually change its position. Of course, this method is inconvenient and is not practical for larger layouts. Thus, turnouts typically include an electronic switching mechanism which changes the turnout's position by activation of one or more solenoids. The electronic switching mechanism is, in turn, controlled by a switch at a central control panel convenient to the operator. With such a configuration, however, the operator must still visually identify a turnout, visually locate the appropriate control panel switch, and then activate the switch to change the turnout position. With a layout having several turnouts, and particularly where multiple trains are in use, this three-step procedure may introduce stress that detracts from enjoyment of the train layout.
Remote control systems have been developed to allow operator mobility while controlling turnouts. For example, Lionel's TRAIN MASTER COMMAND CONTROL SYSTEM utilizes a radio frequency (RF) remote controller to switch individual turnouts. To switch any given turnout, however, the operator must still visually identify the turnout, identify the button or buttons on the remote controller that correspond to that turnout, and activate these buttons on the remote controller keypad. Accordingly, while the remote controller allows the operator to move about the layout, it does not relieve the three-step burden of identifying the appropriate turnout, identifying the appropriate device to change the turnout, and activating that device.
Further, although some remote control devices may be pre-programmed to simultaneously switch a predetermined number of turnouts, independent turnout switching or selection among one of many pre-programmed sequences still requires the time-consuming procedure.